parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (Nintendo Gamecube) - TrainBoy43's Version.
Here is another parody idea for TrainBoy43's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast * Thomas as Mario * Edward as Luigi * Percy as Yoshi * Emily as Princess Peach * Molly as Princess Daisy * Rosie as Birdo * Stepney as Toad * James as Wario * Diesel as Waluigi * Diesel 10 as Bowser Koopa * Dennis as Bowser Jr * S.C.Ruffey as Larry Koopa * Arry as Lemmy Koopa * Bert as Iggy Koopa * D261 as Roy Koopa * Smudger as Morton Koopa * Bulgy as Ludwig Koopa * Daisy as Wendy O Koopa * Henry as Toadsworth * Duck as Oogtar * Donald as Green Toad * Douglas as Blue Toad * Bill as Red Toad * Ben as Yellow Toad * Bash as Black Toad * Dash as Orange Toad * Ferdinand as Purple Toad * Murdoch as Donkey Kong * Toby as Diddy Kong * Bertie as Baby Mario * Trevor as Baby Luigi * Terence as Baby Yoshi * Caroline as Baby Peach * Lady as Baby Daisy * Mighty as Geno * Mac as Mallow (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (Super Nintendo) Longplay Part 1 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (Super Nintendo) Longplay Part 2 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (Super Nintendo) Longplay Part 3 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (Super Nintendo) Longplay Part 4 * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (Super Nintendo) Longplay Part 5 Category:TrainBoy43